SANGKAR
by reraibussu
Summary: ssuatu yang membelenggu mu.


Sosok memakai mantel hitam berkerah bulu itu menatap kedai didepannya dengan serius.

Manik gelapnya meneliti papan nama yang terbuat dari neon dengan seksama.

Indra pendengarnya sayup-sayup menangkap dentingan gelas dan tawa membahana yang bercampur dengan mesra dari dalam kedai.

'Ao－Mine'

Adalah nama dari kedai minum tersebut.

Sosok itu tersenyum, sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah kedai.

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke** － _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 **Sangkar** － **ReRaibu**

 _ **Rate : T(een)**_

 _ **Peringatan Keras: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, BAD EBI, TYPO, bahasasa agak**_ _(ke)_ _ **S**_ _(e)_ _ **MUT**_ _(an)_ _ **, AU/AT & Future Fic, little WAR word **_(kacau!) _ **dan lain sebagainya.**_

 _ **Mohon maklum dan paklum :3**_

Silahkan berusaha dinikmati~

* * *

Aroma alkohol tercium tajam dipenciuman.

Kata-kata makian saling bersahut-sahutan dipenjuru kedai.

Sosok bersurai abu muda memijat pelipisnya pelan. " _Tsk_ , Jii-san!"bentaknya. Sementara yang dibentak lebih fokus menghitung uang.

"Hoi! Baka Jii-san!"

Dahi yang terpanggil berkedut ringan, sebelum menyahut dengan nada agak jengkel "Jaga bicara mu anak muda, bagaimanapun aku ini wali mu!"

Decakan lidah kembali terdengar, membuat yang sedari tadi mengawasi tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh? B aka Nii-san!"

'Buagh'

Hantaman novel tebal dengan bercover gadis moe berambut pink mengenai wajah si siurai abu muda telak, mengundang tawa tertahan dari yang paling tua.

"Jaga bicara mu Shogo-kun,"ingat sang kakak yang memiliki surai silver terang.

Lagi-lagi sang adik mendecih sebal, sebelum berakhir dengan balas melempar novel, yang dengan indahnya dapat ditangkap sang kakak.

"Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih lempar-tangkap bola, Shogo."

" _Cih_ , Taiga-jiisan jangan ikutan _deh_!"bentaknya sensi, wajahnya makin merah kala sang kakek mengacak surainya gemas.

"Bisa beri aku sake lagi, Shogo-chan?"sosok tegap dengan surai kelam tiba-tiba berada didepan count, dengan tangan bertopang dagu, ia memanggil si surai abu muda penuh nada mengejek.

Sang kakak berdecak. Tau jika adiknya bisa mengamuk kapan saja, dan dapat menghancurkan kedai dalam sekejap mata.

Kaki berbalut celana bahan hitam itu ia bawa kearah rak kaca, demi mengambil sake terbaik yang masih tersisa.

"Pergi sana ke neraka, jangan ganggu Shogo-kun lagi,"ujarnya kemudian dengan nada datar.

Pemuda bernama Nijimura Shuzo itu tertawa－agak terpingkal－sebelum mengangguk faham dan pergi, kembali ke mejanya.

" _Cuih_ , aku benci harus jaga tempat ini!"gerutu sang adik dengan bibir manyun.

"Aku tak menyuruh mu menjaga tempat ku,"balas si pemilik acuh, diatas telinganyanya terselip pensil sementara jemarinya asik menghitung uang.

Pemuda tinggi dengan surai abu muda itu terperanjat, wajahnya memerah malu, sementara sang kakak tersenyum samar dibalik novel yang ia baca. "Uh … itu …"gumamnya tidak jelas.

Surai gradasi yang telah diwarnai abu disana-sini menggeleng, masih tak habis fikir dengan sikap pemuda yang katanya pereman kota.

"Jii-san, sudah jam 1 dini-hari, tidak tutup, _kah_?"

Pertanyaan dari si surai silver membuat pemilik kedai melongok ke arah jam dinding.

Senyum terkembang dari bibirnya, sebelum anggukan ringan ia beri pada dua bersaudara itu.

" _Yosh_! Waktunya mengusir pelangi gadungan itu!"kobaran semangat dari Shogo, mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum maklum.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat masa-masa dulu, saat ia masih bisa sekonyol itu.

* * *

" _Hoi_ , pak tua! Kami mau tutup!"

Bentakan gaduh dari pojok kedai segera membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian sejenak.

Sosok bermantel hitam dengan kerah bulu terlihat tengah bersitegang dengan pemuda serampangan yang memakai celemek bertuliskan ' _I Love You_ '.

Pria berusia hampir 50'an bersurai gradasi menghela nafas pelan.

"Bocah itu, tak pernah habis membuat keributan,"ucap Chihiro dengan nada sarat akan kelelahan.

Bunyi kursi yang berderit terdengar, sebelum tepukan pelan dihadiahkan dipundak sang pria muda "Tak apa Cihihiro, biar aku urus."

Pria muda itu menatap walinya dengan wajah was-was.

"Aku janji tak akan membuat luka di wajahnya."satu senyum dikibarkan, sebelum melanjutkan dalam hati 'Entah bagian lainnya.'

Derap langkah teratur membuat pemuda bersurai abu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Jii-san,"gumamnya pelan.

Yang dipanggil hanya melempar senyum, sebelum melangkah makin dekat.

Tepukan dibahu kanan dibuat sang pemilik kedai, dapat ia rasakan bagaimana tubuh berbalut mantel hitam dengan kerah bulu itu tersentak kaget, sebelum kembali rilex.

" **Maaf menganggu, Tuan. Kami mau tutup** ,"ujarnya. Pelan, dalam, dan berbahaya.

Shogo meraskan bulu-kuduknya meremang kala mendengar suara pria tua yag sudah ia anggap kakek sendiri.

'Jurus andalannya,'batin Cihiro yang mengawasi dari jauh.

Sosok bermantel hitam berbulu itu tak menyahut.

" **Hoi! Tuan** ,"gumam sang pemilik dengan nada lebih berat, bersama aura merah-hitam mengerikan yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

Pelanggan bermantel itu terkekeh, sebelum ia ulurkan tangannya menyentuh botol keramik berisi sake didepannya. Ia tuangkan isinya pada dua cawan keramik mungil didepannya.

"Masih banyak meja dan kursi yang belum tertata … selagi menunggu kedua pegawai mu berbenah … maukah kau menemani ku minum?" suara rendah nan serak itu membuat cengkraman tangan pria tua bersurai gradasi dipundak sang pelanggan mengendur.

Iris merah darahnya kini menggelap, ada rasa tak nyaman yang ketara, yang kini melingkupi hatinya.

"Jii-san …"panggilan pelan sarat kekhawatiran dari Cihihiro membuatnya sadar, menuntun jiwanya untuk kembali menapak pada bumi.

Tangan kanan berbalut kulit berwarna kemerahan diangkat, mencoba memberi tanda pada kedua pegawai gadungannya untuk pergi, kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sadar akan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa berat, kedua bersaudara itu lekas membersihkan isi diatas meja dan mengangkat kursi-kursi. Membuat kedai berukuran sedang itu tampak rapi.

Pria yang hanya memakai kemeja berwarna pucat itu duduk didepan pria misterius itu, meski begitu ia tak tampak memiliki niatan untuk mengambil cawan keramiknya, dan menyerput isi sakenya.

Sosok bermantel hitam itu kembali terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?"tanya sang pemilik yang kini tengah melipat tangan didepan dada, pandangannya sarat akan celaan pada sosok didepannya.

"Rambut mu,"jawabnya, sambil menuangkan sake kecawan miliknya, yang telah tandas isinya.

" _Cih_ , bilang saja kau iri. Pada rambut gradasi **asli** seperti milik ku, lagi pula itu hanya ada satu didunia,"jawab sang pemilik kedai penuh rasa bangga.

Sosok didepannya memainkan isi cawannya, ia goyangkan cawan keramik tersebut pelan, hingga sake didalamnya bergerak ringan.

"Mungkin …"jawabnya tak yakin.

Sang pemilik kedai tersenyum sombong.

"Tapi … sebenarnya, aku benar-benar iri pada mu … kau punya surai yang indah, alis bercabang yang unik, mata yang bersinar, bibir yang ranum, serta bau tubuh yang begitu … menggairahkan…"ucapnya pelan, yang diakhiri dengan jilatan bibir.

Sang pemilik kedai mendengus, sebelum tangan cokelat-kemerahannya terulur, mengambil cawan mungil berisi sake yang diberi sang pelanggan padanya.

"Jii-san, kami sudah selesai. Kami pamit pulang dulu."suara kalem cenderung datar membuat keinginan sang pemilik kedai untuk menyeruput sakenya batal beruntung ia sudah agak terbiasa akan kenyataan bahwa hawa keberadaan pria muda itu tipis selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hem … kalian boleh pergi,"jawabnya, sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas －minum sakenya－ yang tertunda.

"Jadi?"

Sosok bersurai gradasi itu menaikkan salah satu alis uniknya.

Sosok bermantel hitam berbulu itu tersenyum. Meski sang pemilik kedai tak begitu mampu melihat wajahnya －karena dia menggunakan tudung.

"Kau punya kamar kosong?"

Sang pemilik kedai tertawa "Maaf, Tuan. Aku hanya menjual alkohol, dan sedikit makanan ringan, bukan tubuh ku. Lagi pula … aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu,"jawabnya ringan.

"Begitu …"suara yang lebih terdengar bak desahan lelah itu keluar.

Sang pemilik tak menyahut, ia lebih memilih mengambil botol sake pelanggannya dan menuangkan isinya pada cawan miliknya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap sesudahnya.

Keduanya terlalu larut.

Dan merasa, jika keadaan ini adalah yang terbaik.

* * *

Pemuda bernama Cihihiro itu menatap pelanggan yang jauh didepannya dengan wajah aneh.

Sejak kejadian tempo hari, dimana sang pelanggan yang menggunakan mantel hitam berkerah bulu menghabiskan malam dengan Jii-sannya, ia jadi sering bertandang ke kedai.

Ia selalu datang dijam yang sama. Jam 10 lewat 5 menit. Duduk ditempat yang sama, dan memesan sake yang sama.

Dan pria aneh itu akan berakhir dengan minum bersama Jii-sannya, meski Shogo dan Cihihiro sudah berulang kali mengatakan untuk tidak minum minuman keras lagi, kakek tua bersurai gradasi itu tetap saja membandel.

"Kau belum pulang?"suara penuh nada khawatir membuat pemilik surai silver cerah itu mengalikan perhatiannya.

"Nanti, Shogo-kun sedang entah apa. Aku khawatir membiarkan mu menutup kedai sendirian."

Pria tua itu tertawa "Kau pikir dulu waktu kalian masih balita siapa yang menutup kedai ku, huh?"

Pria awal 20'an itu menggigit bibir malu, karena sebenarnya bukan itu alasan ia masih dikedai, meski hari sudah terlalu larut.

Bunyi kursi yang tergeser segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tepat dipojok paling kiri kedai.

Sosok yang selalu terlihat dengan mantel hitam berkerah bulu itu kini meletakkan mantelnya dimeja, bersanding manis dengan dua cawan keramik dan sebotol sake.

Pria yang ternyata cukup tinggi itu berkulit agak gelap, dengan surai biru tua yang sudah agak beruban, sosok itu kini tengah melipat lengan kemejanya, sebelum mulai menata meja dan kursi-kursi.

"Pulanglah, hari sudah larut."

Cihihiro mengangguk faham － walau dalam hati enggan － sebelum pamit dan melesat cepat kelur kedai. Menyisahkan dua pria hampir setengah baya dikedai.

Kagami berjalan mendekat, membantu membersihkan botol-botol dan gelas-gelas bekas, sebelum mulai mengambil lap meja dan membersihkan remah-remah makanan ringan.

Ada kalanya bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, atau Kagami yang mencoba menempel-nempel pada pria bermata biru tua itu, hingga membuatnya menggeram ringan, karena hidungnya gatal terkena surai gradasi Kagami.

Setelah sekian lama terlarut dalam pekerjaan mereka, akhirnya yang bersurai biru tua buka suara, "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal serumah dengan mereka?"

Pemilik alis belah itu terkekeh "Tak ku sangka, dari ribuan pertanyaan yang ku fikir akan kau ucapkan, malah itu yang kau tanyakan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"balasnya agak sewot.

Pria bersurai gradasi itu menggeleng lemah "Aku hanya berfikir jika nama kedai ku jauh lebih menarik untuk kau pertanyakan."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan yang menarik, karena aku tau, dari dulu kau begitu mengagumi ku."

" _Cih_ , masih Aomine Daiki yang dulu."

"Dan kau masih Kagami Taiga yang dulu, yang malu-malu mau,"balasnya sambil tertawa.

Yang bernama Kagami hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Sangat datar malahan.

"Oh, ayolah~ jangan buat ini jadi pertemuan yang menyedihkan."tangan dim segera merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

Jemari nakal yang dibalut kulit eksotis sedikit mencoba meraba-raba pinggang Kagami.

Pemilik kedai memutar bola matanya jengah "Ingat umur pak tua."

"Aku ingat usia ku kok, aku masih 49 tahun 5 bulan 21 hari."

Kagami terkekeh pelan sebelum mengecup bibir Aomine. Pandangannya berubah sendu, begitupun dengan pemilik surai biru tua tersebut.

Jemari mereka saling bertaut. Mereka bertatapan tanpa mencoba untuk saling bicara lebih lanjut.

Ah!

Mereka baru ingat.

Jika ini adalah kali pertama mereka bicara begitu panjang, sejak mereka bertemu kembali.

* * *

 _ **Flashback On**_

Kagami Taiga namanya.

Bocah kecil berusia tak lebih dari 10 tahun.

Dengan surai gradasi merah-hitam **alami** dan alis uniknya yang membelah, ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat pelelangan tersebut.

Dulunya, ia adalah Tuan Muda yang kaya.

Menjadi anak tunggal, membuat segalanya jadi lebih mudah.

Ia hanya perlu menjadi anak baik, dan orangtuanya akan dengan senang hati memberinya segala hal yang ia inginkan.

Tapi, semua berubah ditanggal itu.

Tepatnya beberapa hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya.

Dunia sedang sangat kacau sewaktu Taiga kecil dilahirkan.

Krisis dimana-mana, yang membuat keluarganya tetap bertahan adalah karena ayahnya merupakan konsultan keuangan, sedang ibunya adalah artis teater yang cukup terkenal.

Kembali lagi ke beberapa hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Taiga.

Sang ayah, mengatakan jika mereka akan pindah ke Inggris sebagai hadiah ualng tahun Taiga.

Taiga kecil tak mengerti. Namun, dengan melihat raut khawatir dari kedua orangtuanya, iris merah darahnya pun tau, jika hadiahnya tahun ini akan merubah seluruh hidupnya.

Tapi, entah mengapa, segalanya dipercepat.

Ibunya berkata jika mereka akan merayakan hari ulang tahun Taiga diatas kapal, agar lebih berkesan.

Taiga kecil masih tak tau apapaun.

Kecuali derap langkah tergesa kedua orangtuanya yang menggema disepanjang lorong rumah, demi mempersiapkan koper-koper.

Dan malamnya, mereka berangkat.

Taiga kecil hanya bisa memandang sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

Kado ulang tahunnya biasanya hanya mainan, atau liburan 1 minggu penuh ditemani orangtuanya yang super sibuk, bahkan saat Natal tiba.

Pernah sekali Taiga mendapat kupon makan dari ibunya.

Tapi, tahun ini benar-benar berbeda.

Taiga terus-menerus memandang jalanan New York yang berkelip-kelip dengan senyum merekah.

Begitu banyak lampu jalan yang tersebar menerangi laju taksi yang dipesan ayahnya. Membuat Taiga dengan leluasa dapat melihat gemerlapnya kota dimana ia tinggal. Sebelumnya Taiga tak pernah keluar malam. Jam 9 ia sudah tidur, sekolah pun diantar-jemput.

Pada akhirnya Taiga terlelap, dalam belaian sang ibu.

Dan saat kelopak mata mungilnya terbuka. Ia malah mencium aroma garam. Suara ombak pun terdengar nyaring ditelinga, bersamaan dengan bunyi burung yang saling bersahutan.

Taiga kecil langsung meloncat turun dari ranjangnya.

Ia buka pintu kamarnya.

Dan disanalah ia menemukan kedua orangtuanya.

Saling berbincang dengan meminum kopi paginya.

Saat itu pula Taiga faham.

Mereka sudah berlayar.

* * *

Ayahnya membuat pesta kecil-kecilan dikamar mereka, dengan kue ulang tahun bertaburan coklat.

Sewaktu itu, Taiga kecil tak mengerti tentang arti 'memulai hidup baru disana', yang ia tau hanya kedua orangtuanya tampak begitu bahagia saat mengatakannya.

Yang membuatnya turut tersenyum juga.

Dan itu …

Adalah terakhir kalinya ia berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

.-.

Kembali ke hari ini.

Hari dimana ia kembali dipertontonkan ke khalayak ramai.

Taiga kecil hanya menggunakan selembar kain untuk menutupi kemaluannya.

Ia begitu ketakutan.

Sinar wajahnya menunjukkan bertapa bocah kecil tersebut sudah melihat begitu banyak hal yang tak pantas diusianya.

Ia menanggis dalam diam, sedikit terisak walau dengan suara pelan.

Pipinya memerah, sedang iris merah darahnya tergenang air mata.

Ia begitu takut.

Takut akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya berikutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian dimalam itu.

Hanya beberapa jam setelah pesta ulang tahunnya diadakan.

Jeritan pilu terdengar dipenjuru kapal.

Diiringi desingan peluru dan suara bentakan dengan bahasa yang tak dimengerti Taiga yang terdengar dimana-mana.

Waktu itu iamasih tidur, dan suara-suara aneh itu membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Dengan mengucek mata, yang pertama menyambutnya saat membuka mata adalah raut khawatir orangtuanya.

Waktu itu yang terpikir di otak Taiga hanya satu, mereka _mungkin_ salah naik kapal.

Namun, suara gedoran dan bentakan dengan bahasa asing dari pintu kamarnya membuatnya mengkerut ketakutan.

Ayahnya membuka lemari dan membawa keluar sebuah senapan dan sepucuk pistol.

Ibunya segera mengendongnya dan menyembunyikannya didalam lemari.

"Taiga, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah keluar dari lemari. Kecuali suara-suara diluar sudah berhenti sepenuhnya."

Taiga kecil waktu itu tak mengerti, hingga ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala saat sang ibu memberi mandat.

Setelahnya yang Taiga kecil lihat hanya kegelapan. Sebelum suara memilukan dari ayah dan ibunya terdengar.

Taiga kecil begitu ketakutan kala itu.

Ia peluk erat selimut yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

Dari celah kecil dialmari.

Taiga kecil dapat melihat.

Sosok aneh yang membawa senjata laras panjang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Ia ingin berteriak.

Namun, lidahnya seolah menempel pada mulut.

Taiga kecil memundurkan diri hingga punggungnya terasa menyentuh papan belakang lemari.

Taiga begitu ketakutan.

Hingga ia menutup matanya erat-erat, membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan dan menyelimuti diri sepenuhnya, hingga ia terlihat seperti buntalan kepompong.

Begitu mungil dan kecil.

'Klak'

Bunyi sesuatu yang terbuka membuat tubuh mungil Taiga tersentak.

Hampir saja pekikan kagetnya keluar, untung bibirnya ia tutup dengan tangan.

Taiga tak berani melakukan pergerakan apapaun, ia bahkan sempat menahan nafas selama beberapa detik, sebelum paru-parunya sesak dan terasa seolah mengkerut.

Pada akhirnya suara bentakan dengan bahasa yang tak diketahui Taiga terdengar kembali, dan suara derap langkah beriringan mulai terdengar menjauh.

Setelah suara bergemuruh yang memakakkan telinga, akhirnya Taiga memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari lemari.

Kedua orangtuanya tertidur dengan damai diatas lantai, meski banyak warna merah yang tercipta dan menodai pakaian mereka.

Taiga bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana dinginnya telapak kaki miliknya, yang tergenang darah kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan ketakutan dan suara terisak, Taiga pergi dari kamar, menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang hingga sampai di dek atas, yang isinya hanya tubuh-tubuh yang tertidur, dengan genangan merah disekitarnya.

Taiga kecil menangis makin keras, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Ia terus berjalan, melewati begitu banyak tubuh-tubuh yang tertidur dilantai, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di geladak utama.

Lantai kayunya yang dulu berwarna coklat muda, kini sepenuhnya berwarna merah kehitaman, kaki mungil Taiga bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana lembabnya lantai kayu dibawahnya.

Taiga terus terisak hingga pagi, menunggu bantuan jikalau mungkin ada.

Namun, itu adalah keputusan yang sangat salah.

Harusnya, waktu itu ia ikut kedua orangtuanya saja terbujur kaku bersama.

Setidaknya ia takkan mengalami semua ini.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja.

Ada sebuah kapal nelayan tua yang mau menolongnya.

Ia pun kembali ke Amerika.

Mereka berlabuh disebuah dermaga tua yang cukup sepi.

Saat itulah ia mendengar, salah seorang awak kapal yang memberi usulan sang kapten untuk menjualnya.

Taiga kecil begitu ketakutan, ingin rasanya ia mengutuk cuaca buruk yang membuat para nelayan itu tak mampu menangkap ikan.

Dan pada akhirnya ia tertangkap saat akan menyelinap pergi.

Kembali lagi ke saat ini.

Taiga memundurkan diri hingga ke ujung sangkar besi.

Jemarinya saling bertaut didepan dada.

Bibir mungilnya mencoba berdoa, pada siapapun yang mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Hingga, sebuah suara membuatnya menggeleng ketakutan.

" _Honey, I wanna that_ ,"tunjuk seorang wanita cantik dengan payudara berisi. Wanita itu memiliki surai pirang panjang yang dipadu dengan iris emerald yang cerah.

Hampir saja Taiga kecil memekik ketika wanita berkacamata itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jeruji besi, untunglah ia menggigit bibirnya tadi.

Pria tambun yang dipeluk mesra oleh wanita itu mengangguk.

" _Of course, Alex. You can have anything you want_ ,"ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Dan entah mengapa … rasanya Taiga ingin muntah.

* * *

Wanita itu ternyata bernama Alexander Garcia.

Wanita yang tak mau membahas usia itu bekerja sebagai _courtesan high-class_.

Awalnya Taiga kecil begitu takut akan dijadikan pelacur (saat ia kecil ia diajari jika 'pelacur' adalah pekerjaan yang kotor oleh orangtuanya, dan ia kira itu semacam bekerja dengan sampah) namun, itu semua hanya praduga Taiga kecil semata. Buktinya ia malah diangkat anak, diberi pakaian yang bagus, dan kembali disekolahkan.

Wanita itu bahkan memanggilnya 'My little Taiger' yang mungkin dikarenakan ia masih kecil dan namanya berarti Tiger dalam bahasa Inggris, jadi ia gabungan.

Semua baik-baik saja.

Hingga saat Taiga muda berusia 16 tahun, Negaranya mewajibkan adanya wajib militer.

Semua pemuda yang sehat lahir-batin diwajibkan ikut.

Sejujurnya, Taiga muda sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Satu-satunya membuatnya berat meninggalkan daratan yang katanya pertama kali ditemukan oleh Colombus adalah kesehatan sang ibu angkat.

Meski Beliau adalah ibu angkat, tetap saja Beliau memperlakukannya bak anak sendiri.

Walau ada kalanya ia begitu risih dengan kebiasaannya yang suka nyosor(?) sana-sini.

"Pergilah, Taiga."

Taiga masih diam, tak berucap apapun.

Kompres dikening wanita itu hampir jatuh saat ia berusaha bangun.

"Tidurlah, Alex. Aku takkan pergi kemana pun."

Wanita itu terkekeh, membuat Taiga tersenyum kecil.

Meski hubungan mereka ibu dan anak, mereka lebih terlihat bak teman sekaligus keluarga. Dan Alex pun tak terlihat keberatan dengan hal itu.

.-.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Hingga pada suatu malam yang bersalju, Taiga menemukan Ibu angkatnya terbaring dikasur dengan wajah tersenyum. Sosoknya tak bergerak, bahkan suara nafasnya pun tak terdengar.

Kembali …

Ia harus kehilangan.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, ia pun berangkat, menunaikan kewjibannya untuk negara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kakinya terasa dingin.

Oh, tidak.

Jemarinya juga.

Emmmm~~~

Sebenarnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin.

"Si … sialan …"gumamnya pelan, tersapu oleh dinginnya angin.

Ia berjalan dengan tertatih.

Bertumpu pada satu batang pohon, ke batang pohon lain.

Nyeri dipinggangnya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi.

Padahal ia sudah membalut lukanya dengan perban. Ya~ meski seadanya.

Kembali ia mendecih.

Tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Namun, demi Mai-chan! Model porno pujaannya, ia tak mau terbujur kaku di pedalaman begini.

Setidaknya, jika waktunya benar-benar telah tiba, ia berharap dijemput oleh malaikat yang wajahnya indah, sayapnya besar dan membentang, dengan senyum yang mampu menggetarkan jiwanya.

Jika perlu dapat membuat bagian bawahnya tegang dan keluar dengan sekali lirikan mata.

Sosok itu menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa berat.

Kantuk sudah menyerangnya.

Namun … ia tau!

Jika tertidur, ia mungkin takkan pernah bangun kembali.

Dan saat tangannya sudah tak mampu lagi berpegangan pada batang pohon, saat itulah ia merasa ada sepasang lengan kekar yang menahannya.

"Oh, Taichou …"gumamnya sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terpejam.

Sosok yang katanya 'Taichou' itu mengkerutkan kening binggung, walau pada akhirnya memilih mengendikkan bahu acuh.

* * *

Ia membuka kelopak matanya saat sinar matahari masuk dari celah dinding.

Hidungnya ia kerutkan saat indranya mencium bau lezat.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." suara lembut namun berbobot terdengar menyapa telinganya, ia tak ingat memilik kawan yang suaranya seperti itu.

Ia menoleh keasal suara tersebut.

Rambut merah dengan bagian bawah hitam kecoklatan terlihat.

Alis belah yang dipapadu dengan iris semerah darah menyambutnya hangat.

"Taichou,"panggilnya ragu.

Sosok itu tertawa, cukup renyah, hingga membuatnya berfikir jika orang didepannya sedang mengunyah biskuit.

"Selamat pagi,"katanya dengan bahasa Jepang yang agak kaku.

Hal itu malah membuat kilat sungkan menjalar hebat padanya.

Sosok itu kembali tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi.

Ia berjalan mendekat, menarik sebuah bangku kosong, dan menaruh nampan diatas nakas.

Semangkuk bubur dan segelas air terlihat.

Dengan cekatan, pria berotot yang mengenakan kaus putih ketat itu membuat tubuhnya setengah bersandar pada tumpukan bantal － yang tidak terlalu empuk － .

"Nama ku Kagami Taiga, senang berkenalan dengan mu."

"Ka … TAIGA?!"

Sosok itu berteriak padanya, membuat sosok yang bermarga Kagami mengangguk patah-patah.

"God! Bagaimana aku tak tau jika Taichou punya cucu!"teriaknya nyaring. "Oh, tentu saja punya! jika tidak, tak mungkin kau terlihat familiar sepertinya."tunjuknya pada sosok beralis belah itu.

"Um … maaf, kau masih sakit, sebaiknya kau tak berteriak-teriak dulu. Ok?"

Sosok yang terbaring itu mengangguk faham, membuat Kagami tersenyum.

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama mu?"

"Aomine, Aomine Daiki."

"Salam kenal,"ucap Kagami sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Yang bernama Aomine tersenyum, sebelum menjabat tangannya.

* * *

Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat.

Dan entah bagaimana semua bermula, yang Aomine ingat itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu dekat dengan seseorang.

Ia merasa benar-benar dipahami, meski mereka sering saling teriak satu sama lain.

Tumbuh di lingkungan petani membuat Aomine hanya kenal bercocok-tanam, hingga sebuah perintah turun dari Negara, dimana semua pemuda wajib mengikuti wajib militer.

Ia senang.

Ia bersorak kegirangan.

Namun, itu sangat berbeda dengan raut kedua orangtuanya.

Wajah mereka tampak pucat.

Ayahnya bahkan langsung berlari masuk rumah untuk kemudian keluar sambil membawa puluhan kunci lumbungnya.

Ia bahkan melihat bagaimana wajah ibunya yang bicara dengan sosok yang menjadi ketua tim tersebut dengan wajah resah.

Ia geram.

Apa salahnya jika anak petani menjadi anggota militer?

Ia muak!

Muak dengan sikap orangtuanya.

Seolah-olah takdirnya hanya untuk mengadu-nasib di sawah saja.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, cukup!"bentaknya waktu itu.

Ia menatap penuh amarah pada kedua orangtuanya.

Dahinya berkedut sebal, sungguh dia jengah.

"Aku … aku akan ikut mereka,"lanjutnya.

Kedua orangtuanya menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"A … apa maksud mu Daiki-kun,"sang Ibu bicara, suaranya tampak bergetar menahan takut.

"Aku akan pergi berperang!"koar sang anak dengan mata diliputi api semangat. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Negara ku,"lanjutnya mantap.

"Da-daiki, kau masih kecil, nak. Kau belum tau apa itu arti berperang."sang Ayah mendekat, mencoba memberi pengertian pada anak satu-satunya.

"Tapi, Tou-san, jika aku tak melakukan ini aku akan menyesal seumur hidup ku!"balasnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Lagi pula … kita harus menang dalam pertempuran ini, jika tidak … jika tidak … maka … maka semua usaha yang sudah dilakukan oleh pendahulu kita akan sia-sia!"

Semua yang ada disana tersentak kaget.

"Menakjubkan."sosok tua bersurai merah dengan gradasi kehitaman mendekat sambil bertepuk tangan pria tua itu berjalan sambil terpincang, salah satu tangannya memegang tongkat yang membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan bocah yang begitu bersemangat untuk berperang. Siapa nama mu nak?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum, matanya menyipit hingga kerutan-kerutan halus disekitar matanya terlihat jelas.

"Aomine … Aomine Daiki."sosok yang lebih terlihat bak Kakeknya itu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pucuk kepalanya pelan.

"Selamat datang di medan tempur, nak. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil ku Taichou."

* * *

"Kau melamun lagi."suara halus membuatnya menoleh dengan segera.

Iris sewarna darah terlihat dipelupuk mata.

"Hehe~ hanya merindukan rumah,"jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala kikuk.

Kagami mengangguk faham, sebelum ikut duduk dan meyamankan diri disamping Aomine.

Tempat miliknya memang tak luas.

Hanya ruangan berukuran 6x6 dengan barang seadanya, satu-satunya sumber panas disana hanya perapian mungil untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Kapan kau dijemput?"

Pertanyaan Kagami yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat Aomine yang hendak kembali melamun tersentak kaget.

"Hum~ entah, kabar terakhir sih mereka akan menjemput di ceruk sehari setelah badai reda."

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu.

Yang terdengar hanya bunyi desirang angin ribut dari luar pondak.

Sesekali bunyi kayu retak dari perapiran terdengar nyaring diudara. Kemudian, tak lama setelahnya Kagami akan memasukkan kayu bakar kering untuk membuat api lebih besar.

"Hey."senggolan bahu dari Aomine membuat Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya dari api unggun. Alis belahnya menyernyit heran kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama kau terjebak disini?"

Kagami masih diam, bingung harus bilang apa.

Tak mungkin ia mengaku pada tentara Jepang jika ia sebenarnya adalah tentara Amerika yang ditugaskan ke Rusia.

Terlalu beresiko.

Apa lagi Aomine memiliki 5 butir peluru.

"Hey?"panggilnya lagi, membuat Kagami tersentak kaget.

"A-apa?"

Aomine terkikik geli mendengar nada terbata Kagami. "Sudah berapa lama kau terjebak disini, Taiga?"

Merah.

Pipi Kagami memerah.

Entah mengapa suara Aomine yang memanggil namanya membuat ribuan kupu-kupu seolah berterbangan dengan liar diperutnya.

Kagami menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan iris semerah darahnya.

"Hei!"

Lagi-lagi Kagami tersentak.

Kini ia bahkan harus mundur sedikit.

Bagaimana tidak, wajah dim Aomine begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma tubuh pemuda berumur 19 tahun tersebut dengan jelas.

"A-aku … ku … ku rasa cukup lama …"

Aomine memundurkan wajahnya.

"Begitu … pasti sangat sulit saat hanya kau yang tersisa."

Kagami tak membalas.

Pikirannya terlampau kacau.

"Dari yang ku dengar, mata-mata kita sudah tewas semua. Tapi … aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Himuro Tatsuya. Maksud ku ia cukup hebat, tak ku sangka ia tewas juga."

Mendengar nama yang familiar Kagami membelalakkan bola matanya.

Kepingan memorinya berputar lambat.

Kehari-hari dimana ia menjalani latihan militer dengan begitu keras.

Ia ingat.

Saat seorang pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya dengan tanda kecantikan dibawah mata menyapanya hangat. Sebelum mengajaknya bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang tak ia kenal. Berbaur dengan calon tentara lain.

Ia juga ingat.

Bagaimana Tatsuya memberinya cincin sebagai tanda persaudaraan padanya, tepat sehari sebelum ia dikirim menyerang markas musuh di perbatasan.

Tepat sebelum kobaran api melahap seluruh isi perkemahan.

Kagami tersenyum getir.

Ia ingat kata-kata perpisahan Tatsuya waktu itu.

* * *

" _ **Tolong, tetaplah hidup."**_

* * *

"Konyol,"gumam Kagami pelan.

"Apa maksud mu konyol?"

Kagami tersentak, tak menyangka gumaman kecilnya terdengar oleh Aomine.

"U … uh itu …"Kagami menggaruk pipinya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Aomine merangkul pundak Kagami mendekat.

Membuat jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat.

Iris biru tua Aomine bahkan terlihat dipantulan mata Kagami.

"Kau pasti mengalami hari yang melelahkan,"ucap Aomine sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Tapi~ kau tenang saja, sekarang kau bersama rombongan mu, OK!"

Kagami tak tau harus melakukan apa, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya diam sambil menganggukkan kepala sekenanya.

.-.

Sudah 4 hari Aomine tinggal dipondok bersama Kagami.

Dan sudah 4 hari pula ia bergantung pada pemuda beralis belah tersebut.

Badai masih mengamuk diluar pondok, dan yang Aomine takutkan adalah bagaimana jika sebarnya Kagami tak lebih dari sekedar imajinasinya saja, atau dia adalah hantu, atau lain sebagainya yang mengerikan.

Seperti cerita-cerita horor yang sering diceritakan oleh kawan-kawannya di camp.

Bunyi pintu yang berderit membuat Aomine memfokuskan perhatiannya kearah pintu masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Aomine segera melompat dari ranjangnya, menyambut kedatangan Kagami dengan mantel tebalnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"balas lawan bicaranya pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, di desa tidak menjual daging, mereka bilang cuaca buruk membuat banyak hal sulit didapat. Ku harap kau tak keberatan dengan daging rusa, kebetulan tadi ada penduduk yang memberinya pada ku."

Aomine mengangguk faham.

Ia tak banyak menuntut.

Apa lagi pada Kagami.

Sudah syukur ia dimasakkan makanan lezat setiap hari. Dengan gratis pula. Kurang nikmat apa coba?

"Kapan badai berhenti~ aku juga ingin membantu mu mencari kayu,"keluhnya, lebih seperti rengekkan.

Ya, Kagami memang bekerja sebagai pencari kayu. Bisa kayu bakar, atau kayu biasa, asalkan layak dijual.

"Kau mau sup? Ku rasa itu yang terbaik untuk sekarang."

Aomine mengangguk.

Bahan makanan memang susah didapat, jadi ia akan makan apapun selama itu bisa dimakan.

"Hum~ Taiga~ apa kau tak punya sake atau apapun itu?"

Kagami yang sedang asik mengaduk kaldu mengkerutkan kening mendengar rengekan Aomine.

"Ku rasa aku punya _beer_ , coba kau cari dilemari."

Aomine bergegas mencari setelah mendengarnya.

Dan ia segera melonjak kegirangan saat menemukan sebotol besar didalamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang segeralah ia teguk isinya.

Sebelum ia muntahkan kembali.

"Sialan! Ini kan air jahe!"bentaknya marah.

Kagami yang tengah menghidangkan sup hanya tertawa keras mendengar makian Aomine.

"Kau fikir uang dari mana hingga aku bisa beli minuman berakohol? Beli daging saja susah." Kagami menggelengkan kepala pelan, sebelum kembali beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, untuk mengambil air hangat.

Aomine mendekati meja makan dengan wajah muram.

"Nanti setelah kita keluar dari sini, aku janji akan meneraktir mu sake banyak apapun yang kau inginkan!"

Kagami hanya diam sambil memandang Aomine yang berteriak-teriak mencoba meyakinkannya.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

"Ya, boleh saja,"balasnya kemudian.

* * *

Awalnya Kagami tak mau ikut.

Namun, Aomine terus-terusan memaksanya.

Toh, sebenarnya tinggal di Rusia tak buruk juga.

Ia bisa merasakan musim salju bekepanjangan yang dulu hanya sekejap di Amerika.

Ia juga bisa berseluncur sesukanya tanpa takut esok es akan mencair.

Ia bisa hidup dengan mudah. Hanya dengan mencari kayu ia bisa membeli banyak hal. Daging misalnya.

Ia juga bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa takut untuk dikunci.

 _See_ ~ tinggal sendiri cukup menyenangkan.

Selain itu alasan ia lebih suka disini adalah … ia sudah tak punya tempat untuk kembali.

Kembali ke Amerika pun tak mungkin lagi.

Tentara mereka sudah ditarik mundur lebih dari 8 bulan lalu.

Dan Kagami pikir, kembali kesana takkan menghasilkan apapun.

Ia tak punya sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan disana.

Jadi, lebih baik disini kan?

Dengan hamparan salju dan kehidupan sederhana.

Namun, pemuda dim itu begitu mengesalkan.

Oh, tak taukah dia jika ia bisa saja ditembak ditempat kalau penyamarannya diketahui.

"Ayolah, Taiga~ disana lebih enak~ lagi pula apa kau tidak rindu pada Kakek mu?"

"Cukup, Aomine! Dan aku tidak rindu! Jika kau mau pulang kau pulang saja. Aku tetap di pondok ku!"

Aomine menggeram sebelum mencengkram lengan Kagami kuat.

"Lepas, aho! Kau menyakiti ku!"

"Tidak! Tidak sampai kau ikut aku! Kau harus pulang ke Jepang dengan ku! Memang kau mau jadi manusia hutan selamanya, _huh_?"

Dahi Kagami berkedut sebal. "Siapa yang kau bilang manusia hutan, _huh_? Ini tidak di hutan-hutan _banget_ tau!"

" _Yeah_ ~ _yeah_ ~ terserah. Pokoknya kau ikut dengan ku!"bentak Aomine lebih keras.

"Aku … aku tidak bisa …"

Mendengar suara gumaman Kagami, Aomine segera melepaskan cengramannya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"I … Itu …" Kagami menggigit bibirnya, apa keputusan yang tepat mengatakan jika ia berbohong sekarang?

Kagami tatap Aomine tetap disepasang matanya.

Berharap pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tau siratan dari sorot matanya.

"A … aku … maaf …"

Aomine mengkerutkan kening, tak mengerti mengapa ucapan Kagami jadi melenceng kemana-mana.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Uh … itu … sebenarnya … aku … bukan … a-aku … … … sebenarnya aku bukan tentara Jepang, aku … se-sebenarnya … aku tentara Amerika,"aku Kagami dengan susah payah.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

 _ **Cihihiro POV ON**_

Aku membencinya!

Bukan!

Lebih tepatnya. _**AMAT SANGAT MEMBENCINYA!**_

Pria tua aneh dengan mantel hitam berkerah bulu.

Aneh, bukan?

Ok, itu mungkin terdengar sangat jahat bagi kalian.

Tapi percayalah.

Aku sungguh-sungguh amat sangat benar-benar MEMBENCINYA!

Dia!

Semua yang ada dan melekat padanya!

Walau diluar wajah ku tampak biasa saja. Dalam hati aku selalu menyumpah serapahinya.

Setap hari malahan.

Bahkan pagi ini aku sengaja berangkat ke kuil terbaik yang jauhnya hampir 300km dari kota tempat ku tinggal untuk berdoa.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah agar si tua bangka bersurai biru tua dengan sedikit warna abu tua itu tidak datang kembali ke kedai.

Sumpah!

Aku muak!

Aku muak dengannya!

Ba-bagaimana bisa!

Ia … Ia dengan mudahnya merubah Taiga-jiisan ku jadi seperti itu!

Dulu …

Taiga-jiisan selalu menuruti apapun permintaan ku.

Saat aku bilang untuknya berhenti mengkonsumsi daging karena Beliau sudah tua, Beliau menurut.

Saat aku bilang pada Beliau untuk ikut senam sehat di lapangan kota, Beliau melaksanakannya.

Bahkan saat aku bilang agar Beliau mengurangi rokok dan minuman keras, Beliau pun menjalankannya.

Tapi!

Tapi!

Tapi!

Tapi!

Tapi!

Tapi!

Tapi!

Tapi mengapa sekarang begini!

KENAPA!

Kenapa Taiga-jiisan ku bisa mengesampingkan permintaan ku semudah membuang upil diasbak rokok?

Kenapa?

Apa karena ia tau jika nilai IP ku anjlok disemester ini karena terlalu serius menekuni bidang per _loli_ an?

Tidak!

Mana mungkin Taiga-jiisan ku yang bodoh itu tau.

Atau!

Jangan-jangan adik bodoh ku itu yang mengatakannya pada Jii-san?

SIALAN!

Si bangsat Shogo itu!

Cukup! Akan ku buat si biru tua bangka jelek itu menjauh selamanya dari Jii-san ku!

Tapi … bagaimana caranya?

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

… … … … …

… … … … …

… … … … …

… … … …

… … …

… …

…

Ok!

Aku sudah dapat ilham.

Tunggu aku pak tua!

 _I can save you!_

 _ **Cihihiro POV OFF**_

* * *

Suara kursi yang berderit ringan membuat dua pasang mata menoleh secara bersamaan.

Surai silver muda tampak dipelupuk mata.

"Cihihiro, ada apa?"sang kakek bertanya penasaran.

Terlalu jarang melihat Cihihiro berkeliaran keluar dari count.

Surai hampir putih itu ia goyangkan lemah. "Tak ada, Jii-san. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini dengan Jii-san."

Mendengar penuturan terlalu kekanakan dari pria awal 20'an itu membuat Aomine mendengus geli.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, manja semua,"keluhnya. uap dingin terkepul pelan saat bibirnya berucap, yang entah mengapa membuat Kagami tertawa agak terpingkal.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Aomine. Uap yang kau ciptakan bisa jadi polusi udara, tau?"kelakarnya.

Pria bersurai biru tua itu memasang wajah masam.

Hey! Bukan salahnya jika ia memproduksi uap lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang.

Dasarnya si Kagami itu bodoh, sampai tak tau apa itu proses ' _ **ADAPTASI**_ '.

Suara halus dari yang paling muda membuat kedua pria tua disana mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jii-san … kenapa … kenapa kau … merawat kami?"

Kakeknya tampak terkejut, sementara pria tua _jelek_ yang duduk tepat didepan kakeknya terlihat gelisah.

Dan Cihihiro tau, jika topik yang ia angkat bisa jadi pistol kematian bagi pria berkulit agak gelap itu.

Sejujurnya, sudah lama Cihihiro dan adiknya bertanya-tanya, tentang alasan mengapa kakek tua yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya itu mau merawatnya.

Dan setelah bertahun-tahun menyelidiki, akhirnya Cihihiro tau alasannya.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena Jii-sannya dulu …

"Itu … karena Tetsuki,"jawab Jii-sannya pelan. Iris darahnya menerawang dilangit-langit kedai. Seolah sedang menggali ingatannya akan sosok yang bernama 'Tetsuki'.

Cihihiro menyeringai dalam hati.

Ia menang.

Tentu saja!

Ia sudah menyelidiki semuanya.

Dan alasannya adalah neneknya.

Ia sangat yakin, Jii-sannya pastilah mencintai Baa-sannya, karena itulah ia merawat mereka. Karena Jii-sannya tak dapat menikah dengan Baa-sannya, sebab Baa-sannya sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain.

Pria tua bersurai dongker itu meletakkan cawan keramiknya dimeja dengan cukup keras. Hampir saja ia akan membuat cawannya terbelah.

"Ada apa?"suara lembuat kakeknya memecah keheningan mencekam didalam kedai.

Ya, bunyi tadi memang cukup menggema didalam kedai. Tak heran beberapa orang menatap mereka penasaran.

"Aku harus pergi."setelah berkata demikian, pria dengan surai biru tua itupun langsung menyambar mantelnya, menaruh uang dimeja dan segera pergi menemembus pekatnya malam.

Berbeda dengan raut khawatir yang terpancar dari wajah Jii-sannya. Cihihiro malah merasa puas. Seolah-olah ini adalah nafasnya. Ia terlalu bahagia.

Sangat …

Sangat bahagia ...

Tanpa menyadari, jika wajah pria bersurai biru tua beruban itu tampak begitu tersiksa dan nafasnya memberat. Saat pergi dengan tergesa dari kedai.

* * *

Berhari-hari kemudian, pria berkulit agak gelap itu tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Dan Cihihiro merasa sangat puas.

Namun …

Sejak saat itu pula Jii-sannya lebih sering melamun.

"Jii-san!"bentaknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Uh, a-apa?"pria tua itu tampak gelagapan saat ini.

Cihihiro berdecak lidah "Aku memanggil mu berulang kali, Jii-san. Mangkanya, jangan mlamun terus,"tegurnya, untuk entah keberapa kali dalam sehari ini.

Kemudian, hari-hari berikutnya keadaan kakeknya makin parah. Ia jadi sering termenung, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat tak mungkin ia raih.

Dan kini … Cihihiro mulai menyalahkan dirinya.

Meski disatu disisi ia membenarkan perbuatannya.

Ya, perbuatan mereka harus dihentikan.

Cihihiro masih ingat, saat ia terburu-buru harus pulang ke rumah lebih cepat.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena tugas kuliahnya yang lupa ia kerjakan, dan sialnya besok adalah waktu terakhir pngumpulan.

Namun, kesialan tak hanya sampai disitu.

Saat ia sudah akan menginjakkan kaki di pekarangan rumah, ia baru sadar jika kunci rumahnya terjatuh dari kantung celananya.

Sungguh, ia mengutuk kantung celananya yang berlubang saat itu.

Dan saat ia menelusuri jalan untuk mencari kuncinya, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada didepan kedai.

Ia yang hendak meminta izin untuk memeriksa seisi kedai untuk menemukan kunci rumahnya malah mematung ditempat.

Melihat keduanya duduk berdampingan.

Dengan jemari yang bertaut dan tatapan yang menurut Cihihiro agak … terlalu … ya~ begitulah.

Dan setelahnya, Cihihiro pun mulai bertekat untuk memisahkan mereka.

Namun …

Sungguh demi apapun.

Ia tak benar-benar menyangka jika akhirnya malah akan seperti ini.

Kini … ia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Menyedihkan sekali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Shogo POV ON**_

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang aneh bagi ku.

Bukan karena kakak ku yang menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi tidur sambil berjalan dan berakhir dengan ku temukan ditumpukan sampah depan komplek rumahku. Melainkan, hari ini Jii-san memutuskan untuk menutup kedainya.

Menyebalkan -3-)

Kenapa harus dihari minggu coba?

Aku kan jadi tidak bisa bersantai TwT)

Padahal ada video game baru yang ingin ku coba.

Aku terus-terusan menggerutu sambil memindahkan barang-barang.

Kalau mau tutup kedai kenapa tidak suruh orang lain saja _sih_ untuk memindahkan barang-barang tidak berguna ini!

 _Huh_ ~

Kapan semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir, Gusti. *elus dada* *kuatkan dede Shogo*

Ok, ku rasa sampai disini saja curhatan hati seorang Shogo.

Jadi~ untuk kalian semua pembaca yang membaca cerita ini karena ada nama ku lebih baik kalian pergi saja.

Karena cerita ini sudah tamat :v

Eh?

…

…

…

Kenapa aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu?  
…

…

…

…

Suasananya juga … tiba-tiba jadi agak … seram …

Apakah ini kutukan author yang mulai lelah karena kenapa php?

Atau ini … sebenarnya … adalah … cerita … horor? *pasang wajah super seram*

'Tok … Tok … Tok …'

Aku yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu super ganjil hanya dapat terdiam dan terpaku.

Kardus-kardus yang tertumpuk ditangan ku bahkan terasa lebih ringan dari beban mental yang ku alami.

Jam dinding yang berdetik memekakkan telinga seolah merajai, hingga suara pantulannya tergema diseluruh penjuru ex-kedai.

Dengan tubuh agak sedikit berdisko(?) aku pun mulai menelan ludah pahit, sebelum kedua kaki ku beranjak untuk melangkah ke pintu.

Sebuah besi panjang bekas tiang lampu ku pungut dengan tangan kiri ku. Sementara tangan kanan ku menaruh kardus-kardus dengan hati-hati.

Perlahan ku dekati pintu geser dengan sikap siaga.

Hantu mana pun itu akan ku belah jadi dua.

Dan kemudian …

'Set'

"E-EEH~"

Aku mengerjapkan mata bingung, begitupun dengan sosok didepan ku yang tadi terpekik keras.

Terlalu keras malah. Hingga aku berfikir jika gendang telinga ku akan runtuh.

Ku naik-turunkan alis ku dengan seksama, sebelum mata ku bergerak dengan liar kesana-kemari.

"Kau … "tunjuk ku padanya dengan wajah super garang "Siapa, _huh_?"tanya ku lanjut dengan aura seram yang memancar.

"U … uh I-itu~ …A … apa … benar ini kediaman Kagami Taiga? Sa-saya … I-itu … sa-saya Kise R-ryota, ada perlu sebentar dengannya."

Aku sebenarnya sudah akan mengusirnya dngan sapu lidi yang tak jauh dari jangkauan ku. Namun sayang, Jii-san sudah berdiri dibelakang ku, dan ia lantas menyuruh ku melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Aku mengkerucutkan bibir.

Dasar kakak sialan!

Kalau saja kuliahnya bisa diundur kan enak. Pekerjaan ku pasti jadi agak ringan sedikit.

Dan setelah aku bolak-balik naik-turun tangga berkali-kali, akhirnya pria cantik dengan mata lentik itu itu pergi juga dari dunia ini/eh!

Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis.

Sepertinya ada yang mengubah naskah ku.

 _Ehem_!

Mari kita ulangi lagi.

Dan setelah aku bolak-balik naik-turun tangga berkali-kali, akhirnya pria cantik dengan mata lentik itu itu pergi juga dari kedai.

Dapat ku lihat raut wajah kakek yang tampak aneh.

Tak biasanya ia yang super sangar berwajah mellow.

Ah!

Tidak mungkin!

Jangan bilang jika surat yang diberikan oleh pria berwajah keterlaluan cantiknya tadi itu adalah surat hutang!

Tidakkkkkkkk!

Akan jadi apa aku tanpa uhuk _ **uang**_ uhuk kakek!

Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Aku harus berbuat sesuanu!

Salah!

Maksud ku sesuatu!

* * *

"Jii-san, Jii-san!"panggil ku bersemangat, setelah aku membereskan seluruh pekerjaan ku.

Pria tua dengan surai gradasi itu tampak terkejut mendengar suara uhuk _ **sexy**_ uhuk ku. Untung saja tidak terkena serangan jantung.

"Ada apa Shogo?"

Aku menggeleng sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong~ yang tadi datang siapa Jii-san? Calon 'Nenek' ku ya~"goda ku padanya.

Pria tua itu tertawa, begitu lepas. Dan aku suka melihatnya yang seperti itu, dibandingkan dengan saat ia mentapi surat seperti tadi.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan bocah."

Kini aku juga ikut terbahak.

Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga sih.

Jii-san sudah terlalu tua untuk pria cantik yang tadi datang.

"Mungkin dia mau menawarkan keperjakaannya untuk Jii-san?"tanya ku antusias sambil menaik-turunkan alis.

Ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ku rasa yang dikatakan Cihihiro benar, ada yang salah dengan otak mu,"balasnya, kemudian tertawa lagi.

Begitu pun dengan ku.

Dan akhirnya kami tertawa bersama.

Hingga akhirnya aku menanyakan prihal surat yang dibawa pria cantik itu.

"Jii-san. Apa … kau punya hutang?"

Pria tua itu menatap ku dengan wajah bingung.

"Itu, tadi pria itu datang kemari membawa surat, _kan_? Itu surat hutang?"

Jii-san tak membalas.

Ia hanya diam untuk beberapa saat.

Membiarkan suara jarum jam yang berdetak memenuhi ruangan.

Aku bahkan sudah mulai bosan menunggunya bicara.

Hingga, akhirnya pria tua itu melakukan pergerakan.

Bibirnya memang masih bungkam. Namun, tangan kemerahannya menyodorkan amplop putih ke arah ku.

Aku menatap Jii-san bingung.

Ada begitu banyak kalimat tanya yang menunggu untuk ku lontarkan dari dalam kepala ku. Namun, pada akhirnya tak ada satupun yang berhasil aku katakan.

Berhubung berfikir itu menyusahkan.

Aku langsung saja mengambil amplop putih tersebut dari meja.

Dan ketika ku buka isinya, aku hanya melihat secarik kertas.

Warannya putih. Namun, ada beberapa bercak merah yang terlihat sudah mengering. Dan bercak itu cukup banyak.

Lantas ku buka perlahan lipatan kertas tersebut.

Dan saat aku baca sebaris awal kalimatnya.

Aku pun sadar.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk ku baca.

Jadi, segera saja ku lipat kembali kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, sebelum akhirnya ku taruh diatas meja dan ku dorong ke arah Jii-san.

Aku tak berkata apapun setelahnya.

Kemudian, ku lihat Jii-san mendorong kembali amplop tersebut ke arah ku.

Aku terperangah melihatnya.

Itu kan harta karun Jii-san.

Harusnya ia menyimpannya.

 _Kan_?

"Shogo,"panggilnya pelan.

Aku menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Bacalah,"ucapnya kemudian.

Mendengar perkataan Jii-san yang seolah meminta ku melakukannya, aku pun segera menuruti keinginannya.

Meski sebenarnya aku tak menyukainya.

* * *

 _Dear my Taiger,_

 _Surat bukanlah media yang cocok untuk orang seperti ku._

 _Bahkan, bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi ku menulis surat untuk tujuan pribadi._

 _Kau tau?_

 _Aku begitu bahagia melihat mu masih hidup dan dapat bernafas._

 _Tentu._

 _Bahkan kini, aku bisa melihat mu setiap hari._

 _Dari kursi terbaik yang disediakan Kami-sama._

 _Tanpa terganggu oleh kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak penting._

 _Aku juga senang._

 _Melihat nama kedai mu yang begitu norak namun sangat jelas jika dilihat dari kejauhan._

 _Aku juga senang._

 _Melihat mu masih berdiri tegap dengan surai gradasi yang kini agak beruban._

 _Aku juga senang._

 _Kau masih Taiga ku yang dulu._

 _Namun …_

 _Aku tau …_

 _Kau mungkin takkan pernah memaafkan ku._

 _Tak apa._

 _Aku juga tak bisa memaafkan diri ku sendiri._

 _Atas semua keegoisan yang telah ku ciptakan selama ini._

 _Atas jarak yang ku mulai selama ini._

 _Atas semua kesalahan yang ku lakukan ini._

 _Maaf …_

 _Meninggalkan mu saat itu._

 _Harusnya aku tak hanya memikirkan tentang perasaan ku sendiri ketika itu._

 _Harusnya aku juga memikirkan tentang perasaan mu._

 _Kini,_

 _Setelah bertahun-tahun terlewat._

 _Aku merasa begitu bahagia._

 _Bukan hanya karena kau menggunakan nama ku untuk nama kedai mu._

 _Tapi juga karena kau masih mengingat ku._

 _Maaf …_

 _Harusnya aku mengajak mu kabur bersama ku._

 _Harusnya aku memaksa mu._

 _Seperti saat kita di Rusia._

 _Harusnya aku melakukan itu._

 _Tapi apa yang ku lakukan?_

 _Aku meninggalkan mu dengan masalah mu._

 _Aku tak membantu mu._

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh._

 _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa …_

 _Ah, tidak._

 _Tentu saja tidak, Taiga._

 _Aku tidak lupa._

 _Aku tak pernah lupa akan diri mu._

 _Aku … hanya …  
mencoba melupakan dosa yang telah ku perbuat pada mu._

 _Berlari menuju ibukota dan memulai karir baru sebagai penegak hukum._

 _Aku tau, itu terdengar memalukan._

 _Cerita tentang seorang penegak hukum yang bahkan tak mampu menyelamatkan yang ia kasihi._

 _Bagaimana seorang penegak hukum yang malah lari dari kenyataan._

 _Meninggalkan seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya dibelakang._

 _Sungguh Taiga._

 _Aku menyesal._

 _Bahkan jika aku berlindung atas dasar aku hanya manusia biasa, aku tetap saja salah._

 _Andai aku bisa lebih berkepala dingin dalam menyikapi perjodohan mu dengan Tetsuki._

 _Mungkin kita bisa lebih baik dari ini._

 _Tapi …_

 _Pada akhirnya tak ada akhir yang bahagia bak didalam dongeng._

 _Tetsuki akhirnya menikah dengan pria lain, dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Yang kemudian menikah dengan seorang pejabat pemerintah setempat dan berakhir dangan dibunuh oleh bawahannya._

 _Menyisakan dua orang bocah yatim-piatu yang menjadi tanggung jawab mu._

 _Nasib ku bahkan tak lebih baik._

 _Hidup bergelimang harta dan tahta tanpa seorang untuk berbagi cerita terasa begitu hampa, Taiga._

 _Apa lagi aku begitu malu untuk bertemu dengan mu._

 _Bahkan untuk melihat wajah mu pun … seolah begitu berat bagi ku._

 _Rasa bersalah ku membuatnya semakin sulit._

 _Hingga akhirnya, tepat 5 tahun lalu._

 _Aku divonis terkena tuberculosis._

 _Aku tak terkejut maupun sedih mendengarnya._

 _Karena aku tau, itu adalah harga yang harus ku bayar karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi rokok._

 _Tapi aku senang._

 _Setidaknya … aku selalu membakar tembakau dari merek rokok yang kau sukai._

' _King Ground'_

 _Namun, setidaknya kau hidup lebih baik dari ku._

 _Kau berhasil meyakinkan Taichou untuk membatalkan menjodohkan mu._

 _Kau bahkan merawat kedua orangtua ku dan ladangnya._

 _Kau juga membuka kedai minum dan hidup bahagia dengan cucu-cucu angkat mu._

 _Aku senang._

 _Meski aku hanya bisa melihat mu dari jauh._

 _Itu sudah cukup._

 _Cukup untuk membuat hati ku hangat._

 _Sebelum akhirnya aku tau waktu ku hanya tinggal sedikit._

 _Maaf …_

 _Aku bahkan tak memberi mu kenangan yang indah._

 _Dan aku juga yakin, kau bahkan tak perlu uang ku._

 _Benar?_

 _Ku harap kau bisa hidup lebih lama lagi._

 _Aku ingin melihat mu dari sini._

 _Sedikit …_

 _Sedikit lebih lama lagi saja …_

 _Aku mencintai mu, Taiga ku._

* * *

Aku tak tau harus pasang wajah seperti apa sekarang.

Keadaan ini begitu … tidak menyenangkan.

Namun, akhirnya keadaan ini berakhir saat suara pintu geser terdengar mengudara.

" _Loh_ , sudah selesai?"tanya kakak ku yang baru datang.

Dan setelahnya, keadaan pun kembali mencair disekitar kami.

Aku segera melipat kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop dengan cepat sebelum ku selipkan ke tangan Jii-san.

"Jangan sampai Kakak bodoh itu tau, Jii-san,"bisik ku padanya.

Pria tua itu tersenyum, sebelum mengacak surai ku.

Bagi ku itu sudah cukup.

Asal Jii-san ku bahagia.

Meski aku masih tak tau.

Siapa yang menulis surat itu.

 _ **Shogo POV OFF**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _fin_

.

.

.


End file.
